Laudanum
by ninjadaleburg
Summary: Inhalt: Abraham van Helsing holt seinen Vampir aus einem Labor, er findet heraus, das die Kreatur ein Trauma hat und gibt seinem gebrochenen Vampir Laudanum. Wird es helfen?


Hellsing: Laudanum

Ratet Fiction T Deutsch/German Angst/Hurt/Comfort Alucard, Abraham ID: 5893991

Disclaimer: Hellsing ist nicht meins, mache das nur aus Spaß. Rated T, wegen dem Laudanum. Nehmt keine Drogen, Leute.

Hellsing is not mine, it is just for fun. Rated T because of laudanum, do not take drugs, guys.

Inhalt: Abraham van Helsing holt seinen Vampir aus einem Labor, er findet heraus, das die Kreatur ein Trauma hat und gibt seinem gebrochenen Vampir Laudanum. Wird es helfen?

Summary: After bringing the vampire home from another laboratory, Abraham discovers a traumatised creature and gives laudanum. Will it help? Inspired by Maroongard and Schingiuire Vristalica.

"Halt doch endlich still! Zischte Abraham zum 100. Mal, aber seine Kreatur zuckte immer noch vor ihm zurück. Seit er Alucard wieder aus diesem Labor geholt hatte, war die Kreatur nur noch ein einziges, zitterndes Nervenbündel und so mager, das sie bald aussah, wie ein wandelndes Skelett. Schon seit einer Stunde versuchte er, dem Ding die Haare zu schneiden, aber es hielt nicht still und das Siegel mochte er auch nicht mehr einsetzen, er hatte schon Kopfschmerzen davon und viel geholfen hatte es auch nicht. Er gab es schließlich auf. „Herrgott, dann lauf halt herum, wei ein Strauchdieb!" fauchte Abraham und der Vampir zuckte, als hätte er ihn geschlagen.

Einen Tag später kam John Seward zu Besuch, Abraham war normalerweise eher genervt von ihm und seinen Besuchen, aber in dieser Situation war es ihm ganz recht. „Es wäre schön, wenn Du bis heute Abend bleiben könntest, vielleicht kannst Du mir ja helfen." Brummte Abraham, der nicht gerne zugab, dass er Hilfe brauchte. „Ja, sicher, was kann ich für Dich tun?" Seward sah seinen Freund erstaunt an, das kannte er von Abraham gar nicht. „Es geht um meinen Vampir. Aber mach dir lieber selber ein Bild, wenn er nachher wach ist." Antwortete Abraham geheimnisvoll. Dies verwunderte Sewart, hatte ihm Abraham doch vor etwas über 2 Jahren noch gesagt, er solle sich nicht einmischen, als er seine Bedenken geäußert hatte, nachdem Abraham einmal stolz seine „gezähmte" Kreatur präsentiert hatte.

Das war kurz nach der Versiegelung gewesen. Abraham merkte wohl die Verwunderung seines Freundes. „Ja, jetzt brauche ich Deine Hilfe! Es hat sich halt viel verändert seither und wenn Du mir nicht hilfst, kann ich meinen Vampir gar nicht, wie geplant, einsetzen." Dazu machte er einige hilflose Handbewegungen, das kam fast einer Entschuldigung gleich. „Abraham, ich helfe Dir, so gut ich kann. Aber auch nur, wenn Du wirklich auf mich hörst." Gab Seward nachsichtig zurück. Eigentlich hätte der Psychiater Abraham mit seinem Problem alleine lassen sollen, aber einen Einblick in die Psyche eines Vampirs bekam man nicht jeden Tag und das wollte er nicht ungenutzt lassen.

„Sicher." Sagte Abraham. „Alles, was Du willst." „Wenn schon nicht für Dich, dann wenigstens für Deinen Vampir." Sagte Seward. „Es ist ja nicht mehr lange, bis Sonnenuntergang." Abraham sah ihn wütend an, aber beruhigte sich sofort wieder, er lief die ganze Zeit im Raum umher, während Seward in einem Ohrensessel saß. Sie befanden sich dabei in dem Wohnzimmer der großen Villa, die Abraham seit seiner Ritterschlagung und Umbenennung bewohnte. Langsam wurde es dunkel, Abraham wurde noch unruhiger und verließ schließlich den Raum. „Ich hole jetzt Deinen Patienten!" Sagte er dabei grimmig und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder kam. Er hielt seinen Vampir an einer Leine, geduckt lief die Kreatur hinter ihm her, immer noch mager, fast weißhaarig, sie sah kaum auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Wenn der Vampir Seward´s Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte, beachtete er den Mann nicht. Gekleidet war er in Abraham´s alter Kleidung, die Hose war viel zu kurz und die ganze Kleidung schlotterte an seinem Körper.

Als Abraham den Raum erreichte, ließ er die Leine los. „Du kannst Dich jetzt frei in diesem Zimmer bewegen, Vampir." Sagte dabei zu dem Ding und es flüchtete in die äußerste Ecke, möglichst weit weg von seinem Meister und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Die Leine baumelte dabei immer noch von seinem Halsband, er wandte seinen Kopf ab von den beiden Männern, wie um sie zu ignorieren. Seward beobachtete den Vampir aufmerksam, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er noch die Nähe seines Meisters gesucht, Abraham hatte ihm damals erklährt, das es ein Teil des Siegels war. „So ist er, seit ich ihn wieder nach Hause gebracht habe." Brummte Abraham. „Wo war er denn?" Fragte Seward neugierig. „Spielt keine Rolle!" Antwortete Abraham zunächst schroff. „Wenn ich Dir helfen soll, musst Du es mir schon sagen." Beharrte Seward. „Es gibt ein Labor nicht weit von hier. Die Wissenschaftler dort arbeiten zumindestens zum Teil in meinem Auftrag." Antwortete Abraham schließlich, aber Seward merkte gleich, das ihm dieses Thema gar nicht behagte. Warum hast Du ihn dort hingebracht? Denke daran, ich will nur helfen." Sagte Seward schließlich.

Abraham erzählte es ihm. Noch vor 2 Jahren hatte er selbst seine Experimente an der Kreatur gemacht und unter anderem etwas gesucht, was den Vampir betäuben würde, dabei hatte er sich entschieden, es mit Äther zu versuchen. Alucard hatte festgeschnallt auf einer Liege in einem der vielen Kellerräume gelegen, als er eine entsprechende Flasche mit gebracht hatte. „Und Du glaubst wirklich, das dies mich betäubt, Meister?" Hatte der Vmpir höhnisch gefragt. Abraham hatte etwas Äther auf ein Tuch geschüttet. „Atme das jetzt ein, Vampir." Hatte er dabei gebrummt und es ihm auf Mund und Nase gedrückt, wärend jener gehorcht hatte. Aber es hatte nicht gewirkt, wie erhofft, schließlich hatte die Kreaur nur finster unter dem Tuch gelacht. „Schluss damit!" Hatte Abraham daraufhin gefaucht. „Ich werde Dich mal wieder bestrafen, um Dich daran zu erinnern, wo Dein Platz ist!" Hatte er warnend hinzugefügt. Schließlich hatte er das Tuch in einen Mülleimer geschmissen, nachdem er es eine Weile vergeblich versucht hattte. „Sage mir lieber, wie ich Dich sonst betäuben soll!" Hatte er danach finster seine Kreatur angegrollt. „Das weis ich leider selbst nicht, Meister." Hatte diese süffisant und breit grinsend geantwortet und Abraham war so wütend geworden, das er seinem Vampir eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Noch am folgenden Tag hatte er einen Helfer geholt und mit jenem zusammen den Vampir in eine Decke gehüllt, nachdem sie ihn vorher los geschnallt hatten und so hatten sie ihn ins Labor gebracht.

„Er war noch viel zu respektlos." Beendete Abraham seine Schilderungen. „Mein Gott, Abraham!" Gab Seward entsetzt zurück. „Und was haben die mit ihm angestellt?" „Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Brummte Abraham. „Sie sollten ihn stärker machen und ich habe gehofft, dass es ihm gleichzeitig ein wenig Respekt lehrt." Der Vampirjäger ballte die Fäuste. „Und warum ist Alucard eigentlich so dünn? Du solltest ihm wenigstens etwas mehr Blut geben!" warf Seward ihm vor. „Wenn er es denn nehmen würde!" Fauchte Abraham wütend. „Wenn ich ihm etwas bringe, schaut er mich nur an, als wollte ich ihn vergiften und lässt es stehen, bis ich es am nächsten Tag wegschmeißen kann! Dafür sind die Spenden nicht da, um sie gleich zu vergeuden." „Und wenn Du es ihm tagsüber einflößt? Mein Gott, schau ihn Dir doch an!" Seward war bestürtzt, den Vampir so zu sehen. Sicher, er war ein Moster, aber nicht einmal er hatte einen solchen Zustand verdient. „Keine Sorge, das hatte ich ohnehin vor." Brummte Abraham, er hätte Seward am liebsten wieder fort geschickt, aber er hatte ja um seine Hilfe gebeten und vielleicht konnte der Psychiater ja wirklich helfen. „Aber ich will meine Experimente auch so bald, wie möglich fortsetzen." fügte er finster hinzu.

„Nicht an Alucard und vor allem nicht so bald !" Schimpfte Seward. „Du solltest Deine Experimente erst mal bleiben lassen, wenn Du willst, dass Deine arme Kreatur jemals wieder gesund wird." „Bedaure ihn nicht! Er hat seinen Gegnern weitaus Schlimmeres angetan!" Gab Abraham angewiedert zurück. „Das heißt nicht, dass Du ihm keine Menschlichkeit entgegenbringen solltest!" Erwiederte Seward ungerührt. „Dein Vampir hat ein Trauma und das kann nur heilen, wenn Du auf meinen Rat hörst." „Menschlichkeit also? Was soll ich tun?" Fragte Abraham unfreundlich und lachte bitter angesichts dieses Ausdrucks im bezug auf seinen Vampir, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass Seward so mit ihm sprach. „Ich muss mir ein noch genaueres Bild über dieses Trauma machen. Dein Vampir scheint vor Dir zu fliehen, welche Symptome gibt es sonst noch?" Antwortete Seward kühl, angewidert sah dabei seinen Freund an. „Er lässt sich auch nicht mehr anfassen. Ganz egal, wie oft ich ihm sage, dass er still halten soll. Gestern wollte ich ihm die Haare schneiden und nicht einmal der Einsatz des Siegels half, er hat ständig gezuckt und ich habe es schließlich aufgegeben." Antwortete Abraham mürrisch. „Du solltest das Siegel gar nicht mehr einsetzen, vielleicht noch zur Verteidigung, aber ich bezweifle, dass Dein Vampir überhaupt noch gefährlich ist." Seward erhob sich und ging, wie um seine Worte zu prüfen, ein paar Schritte auf die Ecke zu, in die der Vampir sich gekauert hatte. Die Kreatur zog sich noch enger zusammenund musterte den Mann nur kurz mit großen, roten, ängstlichen Augen, ehe sie sich wieder abwendete. Seward wich wieder zurück, aber selbst das schien das Ding nicht zu entspannen, es blieb so eng zusammen gekauert.

„Siehst Du, Abraham? Ich rate Dir dringend, Deine Experimente erst mal bleiben zu lassen." Sagte Seward finster zu Abraham. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?" Fragte Abraham etwas milder, ihm wurde klahr, dass er selbst eine gewisse Schuld an dem Zustand seines Vampirs hatte und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Behandle Deinen Vampir nun besser. Zeig ihm, dass Du keine Bedrohung mehr bist. Gib ihm gutes Blut, nicht mit irgendwelchen Drogen vermischt, denn genau dies erwartet er jetzt wohl von Dir und lehnt es also ab." Riet Seward, dabei setzte er sich wieder. „Ich komme ab jetzt jeden Tag vorbei." Fügte er hinzu und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. „Sicher." Sagte Abraham. „Und wie genau soll ich ihm zeigen, dass ich keine Gefahr mehr für ihn bin?" „Er hat doch vorher Deine Nähe gesucht, ja, er wollte sogar in Deinem Zimmer schlafen. Lass ihn doch genau dies tun und mache ihm jede Berührung angenehm." Riet Seward. „Dazu gehört auch, ihn nicht mehr zu schlagen." Fügte er streng hinzu. Abraham versprach, sich daran zu halten und tat es tatsächlich einige Zeit lang. Aber er sah seinen Vampir keine Fortschritte machen und das frustrierte ihn sehr. Eines Abends, als Seward ihn mal wieder besuchte, machte er seinem Ärger Luft. Sie saßen wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und der Vampir war noch immer zusammen gekauert in seiner Ecke. „Dein Rat hat nicht geholfen!" Fauchte Abraham ungeduldig. „Ich zeige diesem Biest schon seit Wochen, wie nett und harmlos ich sein kann und es hockt immer noch in der von mir am weitesten entfernten Ecke!

Ich musste ihm befehlen, unter meinem Bett zu schlafen, dort ist er nun mal am besten vor der Sonne geschützt. Sein Blut nimmt er auch noch nicht freiwillig, ich muss es ihm tagsüber einflößen und selbst wenn ich ihn am Hals streicheln will, zuckt er, als wollte ich ihn schlagen!" „Und da wunderst Du Dich, Abraham? Nach allem, was Du ihm zugemutet hast? Deine Kreatur braucht sehr viel Zeit, um sich von ihrem Trauma zu erholen. Normalerweise würde ich auch eine medikametöse Therapie empfehlen, aber erstens weis ich nicht, welche Medizin einem Vampir helfen könnte und zweitens hat Deine arme Kreatur nur allzu oft schlechte Erfahrungen mit irgendwelchen Substanzen gemacht. Wenn wir ihm also versüchen würden, etwas zu geben, würde er es nicht nehmen, selbst wenn es ihm helfen würde." Erklährte Seward ebenso frustriert von der Ungeduld seines Freundes. „Und was ist, wenn ein Vampir auftaucht? Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, meinen Diener zur Jagd auf Seinesgleichen ein zu setzen, aber so ist er mir nicht nützlich!" Platzte es aus Abraham heraus, langsam hatte er es satt, nur zu warten, anstatt mit seiner Kreatur durch das nächtliche London zu streifen und Vanpire zu jagen.

„Dann musst Du das eben selbst erledigen, es ist schließlich Deine Schuld!" Fauchte Seward. „Meine Schuld... !" Abraham wurde so wütend, das er Seward am liiebsten jetzt hinaus geworfen hätte und er lief dazu auch noch rot an, aber er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Abraham, vergiss nicht, ich bin hier, um Alucard zu helfen!" Schnappte Seward ungerührt. „Außerdem bringt Dir Dein Wutausbruch eher das Gegenteil zu dem, was Du erreichen willst!" Er drehte sich zu der Ecke, in der Alucard kauerte, Abraham blickte ebenfalls dorthin und sie sahen, dass der Vampir sich ganz eng zusammengezogen hatte und zitterte. „Verzeih, John, ich sollte wohl besser auf Dich hören." Abraham sprach leise, denn die Entschuldigung kam ihm nur schwehr über die Lippen. „Ist ja schon gut, Alucard, wir streiten nicht mehr." Wendete er sich an sein Monster, in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, das er beruhigend klang. Aber Alucard reagierte kaum und er hörte auch nicht auf, zu zittern. „Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis er sein Trauma überwunden hat?" Fragte Abraham angesichts seines ängstlichen Monsters. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen, vielleicht wird es auch nie wieder heilen." Antwortete Seward bedauernd. „Wenn Dein Vampir Dir nicht mehr von Nutzen ist, kannst Du ihn ja immer noch vernichten." Fügte er zynisch hinzu.

„Du weist, dass ich es damals schon nicht konnte." Gab Abraham jetzt etwas milder zurück. „Aber du hast wohl recht, die Zeit heilt doch alle Wunden, sagt man. Ich werde wohl mehr Geduld aufbringen müssen." Abraham´s Reue klang echt, doch schon einige Nächte später überlegte er, wie er selbst die Heilung seiner Kreatur beschleunigen konnte und er fragte seinen Freund Seward, als dieser, wie jeden Abend, zu Besuch kam. „Was gibst Du Deinen Traumapatienten?" „Beruhigungsmittel." Antwortete Seward, etwas entteuscht von dieser Frage. „Warum fragst Du? Du gedenkst doch nicht etwa, Deine Experimente wieder auf zu nehmen und Deinen Vampir unter drogen zu setzen?" Böse sah er seinen Freund an. „Es war doch nur eine Frage!" Wiegelte Abraham leicht genervt ab. „Vergiss nicht, das könnte seinen Zustand sogar noch verschlechtern!" Warnte Seward Abraham eindringlich. „Hast ja Recht. Es ist nur... Ich will es wieder gut machen!" Schnappte Abraham, aber seward war nicht überzeugt. „Dann müsstest Du eigentlich nicht solche Fragen stellen, Abraham!" Gab er darum wenig freundlich zurück. „Ich werde schon nichts tun, was Alucard´s Zustand verschlechtert. Da wäre ich ja schön dumm." Gab Abraham fast kleinlaut zurück.

„Das will ich hoffen, immerhin diese Kreatur hat ihre Strafe ja schon erhalten. Ich muss übrigens ab Morgen für einige Tage verreisern, aber ich bin so bald, wie möglich, wieder zurück und ich hoffe, Du lässt Deine Kreatur mit Deinen Experimenten auch wweiterhin in Ruhe." Seward sprach mit Abraham fast wie ein Vater mit seinem Kind. „Ich muss im übrigen auch jetzt los, ich muss morgen sehr früh aufstehen." Fügte er hinzu, er beendete die Sitzung an diesem Abend nur ungern so früh, aber er ließ sich schließlich noch von Abraham hinaus geleiten und dieser atmete richtig gehend auf, als er sicher war, dass Seward auch wirklich weg war. „Wenn es nach John ginge, dürfte ich Dich ja nur noch in Watte packen!" Grollte er seinen Diener danach im Wohnzimmer an, bereute seine harschen Worte aber gleich, weil Alucard sich, wie unter einem Schlag duckte. „Na, komm, wir gehen jetzt schlafen." Sagte Abrahamdann resigniert zu seinem Biest und nahm die Leine, die noch immer an dem Ding baumelte, er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, sie zu lösen. Der Vampir folgte ihm geduckt und äußerst ungerne. „Herrgott, Alucard! Ich werde Dir nicht mehr wehtun!" Fauchte Abraham seinen Vampir schließlich an und dieser duckte sich nur noch tiefer und bewegte sich dann gar nicht mehr. „Es tut mir leid, okey? Willst Du das hören?" Abraham stand drohend über seinem Vampir und hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Er sah letztendlich ein, das weder sein Frust, noch seine Ungeduld ihn hier weiterbrachten, also packte er den zusammen gekrümmten Körper. Alucard war erstaunlich leicht, Abraham war überrascht, als er ihn schließlich in sein Schlafzimmer trug. Dort legte er ihn auf den Boden und schob ihn unter sein Bett.

„Siehst Du? Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte er dazu und versuchte, möglichst freundlich zu klingen. Alucard reagierte kaum, bewegte sich nicht und es fehlte noch, dass er zitterte. „Du bleibst hier, okey? Keine Schläge und keine bösen Experimente." Abraham war versucht seinen Vampir sogar an zu stupsen, ließ es aber dann doch lieber und begab sich in ein kleines Badezimmer, welches an diesen Raum grenzte und machte sich dort fertig für´s Bett. Irgendwann kam er wieder heraus und stieg direkt in sein Bett, er schlief fast sofort ein, wäred sein Vampir auf den Sonnenaufgang wartete. Alucard wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, erst am Morgen traute er sich endlich, ein zu schlafen. Abraham wachte erst spät, fast mittags, auf, er war noch nie ein großer Frühaufsteher gewesen und seit er Alucard versiegelt hatte, war er nur noch nachtaktiver geworden. Fast wie sein Vampir selbst. Abraham zog sich an, aß und holte Blut für seinen Vampir, er kontrollierte seine Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer, sie waren stets zu gezogen, seit er seinen Vampir hier schlafen ließ, dann kroch er unter das Bett und holte den Vampir hervor. Jener war immer noch eng eingerollt, Abraham rätselte, wie das Ding überhaupt so schlafen konnte, ohne irgendwelche Verspannungen davon zu erleiden. Abraham war erstaunlich vorsichtig mit seinem Vampir, suchte und fand schließlich dessen Kopf, legte ihn bereit und flößte ihm das Blut ein.

„Nicht zu fassen, dass ich Dich so verwöhne!" Grollte er dabei leise und schob seinen Vampir wieder unter das Bett, dort ließ er ihn ruhen. Abraham ließ aber nicht einfach die Zeit verstreichen, sondern setzte sich sogleich an seine Unterlagen. Welche Drogen hatte er an dem Vampir schon ausprobiert, welche fehlten noch? Irgendwann erhob er sich einfach und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, wo er die Hausapotheke kontrollierte. Dabei fiel ihm eine Flasche Absynth in die Hände, ja genau, das hatte er noch nicht versucht! Aber wie sollte er eine Wirkung fest stellen, wenn er seinem Vampir das Blut doch jetzt tagsüber einflößen musste? Abraham sah, das es bald dunkel wurde und hatte schließlich eine Idee. Er holte eine weitere Flasche Blut aus dem Keller, beeilte sich sogar damit und kippte das Absynth hinein, alles, was noch da war, fast die ganze, kleine Flasche, die er gefunden hatte. Das Zeug war zwar teuer, aber Abraham verdiente mehr, als genug, dass er sich darüber nun wirklich nicht sorgen musste. Jetzt rannte er hastig mit dem vermischten Blut svhnell wieder ins Schlafzimmer, zu seinem Vampir. Noch war etwas Zeit, das Ding ruhte unter dem Bett, unter dem er es erneut hervor zog. Es im Schlaf zu stören, war nicht ungefährlich, aber Seward hatte ja gesagt, dass die Kreatur in ihrem Zustand keine Gefahr mehr darstellte.

Abraham legte das Ding gerade auf den Rücken, das war nicht so einfach, der Vampir war steif, dann setzte er sich förmlich auf dessen Körper, öffnete den zahnbesetzten Mund und fing an, Alucard das Blut ein zu flößen. In dem Moment wachte jener auf, rote Augen sahen Abraham bald ängstlich an und Alucard fing an, sich zu winden und sogar zu wehren. „Ruhig, Alucard! Es ist doch nur Blut!" Zischte Abraham bald, aber Alucard verzog das Gesicht, er musste seinem Vampir die Flasche förmlich in den Mund drücken, damit jener nun auch den letzten Rest schluckte. Einiges war daneben gelaufen, das Gesicht der Kreatur war total verschmiert und seinen Teppich würde Abraham wohl morgen auch entsorgen müssen, aber die Flasche war schließlich leer und der Vampir sah seinen Meister voller Panik an, der noch eine ganze Weile auf ihm saß und wartete. Abraham erhob sich dann, ziemlich entteuscht, dass das Absynth keine Wirking zeigte. „Na, komm, wir machen Dich sauber." Sagte er zu seinem Diener und wollte schon die Leine greifen, die jener immer noch trug. Das Ding erhob sich langsam, Abraham wurde erst wütend, wollte sogar das Siegel einsetzen, als ihm einfiel, das Seward genau das abgeraten hatte.

Außerdem sah der Vampir ziemlich müde aus, er kam nicht einmal auf die Beine, zitterte, schwankte und sah seinen Meister hilflos und ängstlich an. „Ist schon gut, Du bist nur müde, ruh Dich aus." Abraham beruhigte sich schnell, als er sah, dass das Absynth doch wirkte. Der Vampir blieb schließlich am Boden, wehrte sich, wie ein wildes Tier gegen die Narkose und fiel schließlich zur Seite, die roten Augen blickten jetzt müde auf Abraham und mochten sich kaum schließen. „Du wirst nur schlafen, Alucard, das ist nicht schlimm, oder?" Abraham beobachtete sein Werk gebannt, er vergaß dabei bald Seward´s Warnung und schließlich schlief der Vampir doch wieder ein. Die ängstliche Züge entspannten sich und Abraham beeilte sich, das Gesicht sauber zu putzen und auch den Teppich, aber das Blut dort würde wohl nicht mehr raus gehen. Abraham beobachtete dann den schlafenden Vampir eine Weile, die Kreatur sah so friedlich aus, kein Vergleich zu dem sonstigen Bild der letzten Tage. Auch sah das das Ding schon besser aus, nicht mehr ganz so knochig, die Haare dunkler und es war nun auch etwas schwehrer, als Abraham es an den Armen nahm und ins Büro zog, welches direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer lag. Hier hatte der Mann seine ganzen Aufzeichnungen liegen, die er über das Siegel, mit dem er den Vampir an sich gebunden hatte, angefertigt hatte, aber auch Berichte über den Vampir selbst, welche Drogen er schon an ihm getestet hatte, die Zeit im Labor und die Folgen.

Er ergänzte ein weiteres Mal diese Unterlagen, schrieb auf, dass das Absynth seinen Vampir betäubte, sah auf eine Uhr an der Wand und notierte eine ungefähre Uhrzeit, wann er das mit Absynth vermischte Blut verabreicht hatte und wie viel es gewesen war. Seward würde wütend werden, wenn er das erfuhr, aber Abraham brauchte es ihm ja nicht sagen. Wenn der Zustand der Kreatur verschlechterte, dann hätte er eben keine Erklährung dafür. Wer wusste schon, wie sich so ein Trauma bei einem Vampir auswirkte. Die Kreatur lag dabei die ganze Zeit neben Abraham´s Füßen, als er seine Notizen beendet hatte, sah er noch einmal nach ihr. Eigentlich konnte er dem Ding jetzt die Haare schneiden, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange das Absynth wirkte. Abraham erhob sich schließlich, hob seinen Vampir doch noch hoch, jener war immer noch erstaunlich leicht und trug ihn mit sich, als er dann eine Etage tiefer ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Dort setzte er sich in den Ohrensessel und hielt seinen Vampir, als wollte er ihn wiegen, er lachte kurz über das komische Bild, was er jetzt abgeben musste, aber dann wurde auch er müde und nickte ein, das Ding lag schlafend auf seinem Schoß, den Oberkörper an den seinen gelegt. Irgendwann schreckte Abraham wieder hoch, verdammt, bald müsste es Morgen sein und die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer waren nicht zu gezogen. Rasch erhob sich Abraham, mitsamt des Vampirs in seinen Armen und schritt ins Schlafzimmer, wo er die immer noch fest schlafende Kreatur auf sein Bett legte, ans Fußende. Schnell holte er eine weitere Decke und deckte seinen Vampir damut zu, dann zog auch er sich aus. Abraham war so müde, dass es ihn nicht mehr interessierte, wie lange das Absynth noch wirkte, bald lag er mit dem Vampir in seinem Bett und schlief ebenfalls wieder. Erst am nächsten Tag merkte er, dass das Absynth wohl doch nicht die ganze Nacht gewirkt hatte, der Vampir war verschwunden, ebenso die Decke.

Er war doch nicht etwa geflohen? Abraham erhob sich wütend, weil er einen Moment lang nicht wusste, wo sein Vampir war. Aber dann stand er auf und sah unter dem Bett nach, da lag ein großer, eingerollter Ball, der Vampir musste sich wohl die Decke geschnappt haben und sich darin eingewickelt haben. Abraham schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und lachte leise, dummes Ding, dachte er, dann zog er sich endlich an. Heute würde er Blut bestellen, wenig später holte er einen Boten herbei, der die englische Regierung benachrichtigen würde, diese versorgte Abraham mit gespendetem Blut, flaschenweise und er brauchte nur Bescheid zu sagen, falls er mehr brauchte. Seit dem er seinen Vampir bei der Ritterschlagung dem englischen König vorgestellt hatte, versorgte man ihn so gut mit Blut, das er selbst keine Spender mehr suchen musste. Und er bestellte mehr Absynth, das würde er wohl noch öfter benutzen, endlich konnte er seinen Vampir wenigstens betäuben, das würde so manches einfacher machen. Schließlich war es Spätnachmittag, Abraham hatte sich einen kleinen Imbiss gegönnt und besah sich noch einmal die Hausapotheke. Dabei sah er in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes eine Flasche Laudanum stehen, wofür hatte er die denn mal bestellt? Fragte er sich, als er sie heraus nahm. Das hatte er auch noch nicht versucht, es wurde abermals dunkel und er stellte es erst mal zurück, nein, das würde er morgen ausprobieren, erst mal wollte er schauen, ob der Zustand des Vampirs sich nicht verchlimmert hatte. Er wartete, bis es endgültig dunkel war und die Kreatur sich eigentlich erheben müsste.

„Alucard!" Rief er nun streng, beugte sich dabei zum Bett runter. „Alucard, komm heraus, ich werde Dir nichts tun." Unter dem Bett war eine leise Bewegung zu hören, aber der Vampir gehorchte nicht und Abraham war erneut versucht, das Siegel ein zu setzen. „Soll ich Dich etwa holen?"Strenge klang in Abraham´s Stimme mit, ebenso Ungeduld und endlich schaute die Kreatur unter dem Bett hervor. „Komm, wir setzen uns in mein Büro, ich muss noch was arbeiten." Sagte Abraham zu seinem zögerlichen Diener. Endlich gehorchte Alucard, doch er kroch mehr, als er ging und Abraham nahm auch die Leine auf. Er führte Alucard in sein Büro, als ihm einfiel, das der Vampir an diesem Tag noch kein Blut eingeflößt bekommen hatte. Abraham führte seinen Vampir neben seinen Bürostuhl. „Warte hier, ich hole Dir etwas. Hast Du Durst?" Die Kreatur sah ihn nur furchtsam an, antwortete noch nicht einmal mit einer Geste und wartete, während der Mann sich beeilte, eine Flasche Blut aus dem Keller zu holen. Doch das Ding trank sein Blut einfach nicht. Kaum, dass Abraham zurück war, hatte er Alucard die Flasche gegeben, doch dieser sah ihn nur misstrauisch an.

„Da ist nichts drin!" Schimpfte der Mann. „Du kannst es doch riechen!" Langsam nervte es ihn, dass das Ding sein Blut immer noch nicht freiwillig nahm. „Herrgott, was soll Seward denken? Er denkt eh schon, ich lasse Dich verhungern!" brummte Abraham ungehalten. Schließlich gehorchte Alucard, nur sehr langsaam, es war das erste Mal, das er freiwillig sein Blut trank, seit er wieder hier war, aber nicht sehr viel, schon gab er Abraham das Blut tatsächlich wieder. „Das war alles!?" Fragte jener beinahe wütend, Alucard duckte sich und senkte den Blick. „Na gut, ist schon okey, ich bringe es gleich zurück, damit es nicht wieder schlecht wird." Abraham beeilte sich wieder, genau dies zu tun, eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass sein Vampir überhaupt etwas trank, aber er plante schon seinen nächsten Schritt für Morgen. Später, im Büro machte er Notitzen über den neuerlichen Vorfall, die Leine hatte er kurz nach seiner zweiten Rückkehr am Stuhl fest gemacht und danach hatte er seinen Vampir nicht weiter beachtet. Als er schließlich fertig war und sich streckte, sah er dabei erneut auf die Kreatur, die fort gewichen war, soweit es die Leine erlaubte.

Das Halsband, welches das Ding seit seinen ersten Tagen hier trug, schien ihn förmlich zu erdrosseln und die Leine war so fest gespannt, das Abraham fürchtete, sie könnte zerreißen. „Komm wieder näher." Sagte Abraham zu seiner immer noch ängstlich dreinblickenden Kreatur. Die gehorchte jedoch nicht sofort. „Komm schon, Deine Leine reisst ja gleich."Brummte Abraham mit leichter Ungeduld. Endlich gehorchte der Vampir , Abraham gefiel dieses Zögern gar nicht, aber so lange der Vampir so ängstlich war, konnte er das Siegel nicht eindetzen. Alucard kroch allerdings nicht viel näher, gerade so, dass die Leine nicht mehr spannte, Abraham löste sie vom Stuhl und nahm sie sogar vom Halsband. Der Vampir schreckte dabei leicht zurück, Abraham kam schließlich dabei auf ihn zu und er blinzelte ziemlich verstört. „Ich tue Dir doch nichts, keine Sorge!" Brummte Abraham dabei und leget die Leine erst mal zur Seite. „Die brauchst Du doch nicht mehr," sagte er etwas milder, als er merkte, das die Kreatur sich förmlich vor ihm duckte. Das alles schrieb er ebenfalls auf, bevor er zusammen mit seinem Vampir endlich wieder ins Bett ging, das Ding kroch dabei wieder unter das Bett. Am nächsten Tag kam das Blut und das Absynth, Abraham sagte gleich zu dem Boten, dass er auch neues Laudanum brauchte und half dann sogar dabei, als die Lieferanten das Blut in den Keller trugen. „Wofür brauche Sie denn so viel Blut, Sir?" Fragte einer der Männer, er war noch ziemlich jung.

„Wichtige medizinische Experimente!" Antwortete Abraham unwirsch, der Mann war ihm gleich unsympatischund diese Frage fand er ohnhin überflüssig. Endlich verschwanden die beiden Lieferanten. „Bis in 2 Tagen, Sir. „ Murmelte der andere, ältere Mann dabei entschuldigend und stieß seinen Kollegen grob in die Seite. „Das kannst Du doch nicht machen!" Zischte er ihm dabei zu, die beiden stiegen auf die Transportkutsche und fuhren los. Abraham kontrollierte wenig später das Blut, es war nicht so frisch, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, aber es würde reichen, ein wenig Eis war auch dabei und so nahm er die Flasche vom abend zuvor mit hoch, womit er gleich seinen Vampir versorgte. Erst am Spätnachmittag bereitete Abraham eine 2. Flasche vor, diesmal nahm er das Laudanum, die Hälfte von der ganzen Flasche, die er noch hatte und ging mit dem so vorbereiteten Blut ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Vampir.

Der lag immer noch so unter dem Bett, wie er ihn schon am Tage erneut darunter geschoben hatte, die Decke hatte Abraham dabei weg gelassen und nun holte Abraham ihn hervor und flößte ihm einmal mehr das Blut ein. Alucard wachte diesmal nicht auf, es war war noch etwas zu früh und als die Flasche leer war, stellte Abraham sie auf den Flur, wo sein Hauspersonal sie tagsüber weg räumen konnte. Dann kehrte er zurück und wartete, ob sein Vampir erwachte. Es dauerte, selbst als es schon längst dunkel war, rührte sich die Kreatur nicht, Abraham fluchte einmal kurz und leise, aber er wartete noch eine ganze Weile länger. Endlich hoben sich die immer noch eingefallenen Augen, Alucard sah seinen Herrn an und ein seltsamer Ausdruck legte sich auf das Gesicht des Vampirs. Er lächelte, wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen geliebten Vater sah und seine Augen blickten zum ersten Mal ohne Angst auf seinen Meister. „Komm, Alucard, wir gehen ins Büro."

Sagte Abraham ganz ruhig zu seiner Kreatur, aber die erhob sich nur langsam und mühsam und als er schließlich stand, schwankte er ziemlich, als wäre er betrunken. Abraham trat lieber zu ihm, stützte ihn sogar ein wenig, Alucard drückte sich nun förmlich an ihn, lachte dabei leise, aber es klang nicht so, wie Abraham es sonst von ihm kannte, sondern fröhlich. „Gut so, braver Junge." Lobte Abraham, als der Vampir ihm dann bereitwillig folgte und ihn dabei glücklich ansah. Kaum, das sie das Büro erreichten und Abraham sich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, umschlang Alucard eines seiner Beine, kuschelte sich daran und rieb sogar seine Nase an Abrahams Wade. Abraham schrieb derweil das alles auf, die Menge des Laudanums, wann er es seinem Vampir eingeflößt hatt, dabei half ein weiterer Blick aud eine Uhr an der Wand und vor allem, die Wirkung. Dann wendete er sich wieder seinem Vampir zu, der ihn immer noch sehr aufmerksam ansah. „Hast Du Durst?" Fragte er ihn und das Ding nickte tatsächlich eifrig.

Abraham erhob sich. „Dann musst Du mich aber auch los lassen." Sagte er nun, denn die Kreatur hielt ja immer noch sein Bein umschlungen. Fröhliche, rote Augen sahen ihn daraufhin an, die Kreatur kicherte sogar kindlich, aber sie gehorchte nicht. „Lass mein Bein los, sonst kann ich Dir kein Blut holen. Sagte Abraham,ebenfalls leicht belustigt über dieses Verhalten. Der Vampir brummte leise und protestierend, gehorchte aber immer noch nicht. Da war es Abraham doch leid und setzte das Siegel ein, Schmerz verwischte die fröhlichen Züge, aber wenigstens ließ die Kreatur schon bald das Bein los und als Abraham schließlich die Strafe daraufhin beendete, sah er, das sein Vampir ihn zwar verwirrt, aber nicht ängstlich anblickte. „Warte jetzt hier, ich hole Dir schnell noch etwas Blut." Sagte Abraham zufrieden mit sich selbst und beeilte sich, das musste ja auch noch aufgeschrieben werden. Der Vampir trank sehr bereitwillig nur wenig später das von Abraham geholte Blut, Abraham war überrascht und erleichtert, als er das alles beobachtete und schließlich notierte. Als die Flasche leer war, sah die Kreatur ihn sogar fragend an.

„Das ist erst mal genug für Dich." Sagte Abraham und lächelte nun auch, sein Vampir hatte so gute Laune, die war einfach ansteckend. „Und jetzt schneide ich Dir endlich die Haare!" Rief Abraham fröhlich aus, Alucard zuckte nur leicht, aber lachte dann wieder. Bald sah die Kreatur noch besser aus, die Haare waren noch einmal dunkler geworden, fast schwarz und sie waren so weich! Abraham hob einige abgeschnittene Strähnen auf, nachdem er dem Vampir die Haare geschnitten hatte, um sie später zu untersuchen. Sein Vampir hatte auch noch mal zugenommen, sah fast wohl genährt aus, wie beim ersten Mal, wo Abraham ihn gesehen hatte. Das würde Seward gefallen! Oh ja und noch etwas, Abraham würde dem Ding einfach Laudanum geben, wenn sein Freund das nächste Mal kam, vielleicht würde er Seward damit sogar los werden, denn auch seine Probleme sah er damit gelöst. Nur, wie viel sollte er seinem Vampir in Zukunft geben? Die halbe Flasche war wohl etwas zu viel gewesen, die Kreatur bewegte sich zu unbeholfen, um kämpfen zu können. Und wie lange wirkte es, wenn die Wirkung nachließ, war der Vampir ohne Zweifel wieder ein Nervenbündel.

Aber erst mal ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Abraham hatte sich wieder gesetzt und erneut Notizen gemacht, nun erhob er sich wieder, sein Vampir saß noch immer dort, wo er war und spielte mit der leeren Flasche herum, die Abraham ihm gelassen hatte. „Komm, Alucard, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer." Wieß er die Kreatur an, die sogleich zu ihm eilte, wobei sie die Flasche immer noch fest hielt. Sie verließen das Büro. „Gib mir die Flasche." Sagte Abraham zu seinem Vampir, dieser gehorchte mit leichtem Zögern und Abraham stellte sie auf einen der vielen Schränke. „Die brauchen wir nicht mehr." Sagte er dazu und sah dann seinen diener an. Alucard gluckste, ein seltsames Geräusch, aber er folgte, als Abraham wenig später weiter ging, dabei lief er nicht mehr geduckt hinter ihm he, aber er schwankte und stieß dabei sogar gegen eines der Möbel. Darauf stand eine Vase, die sogar drohte, um zu fallen. „Pass doch auf!" raunzte Abraham seinen Vampir an, aber dieser zuckte wieder erschrocken und klammerte sich nun, wie um Vergebung bittend an Abraham.

„Ist ja gut." Brummte jener und strich Alucard beinahe tröstend über den Kopf, die Vase blieb zum Glück stehen, aber Abraham konnte nicht weiter gehen der Vampir ich weiter so fest an ihn drückte. „Lass mich los." Sagte er daraufhin zu der Kreatur, die ihn nur fragend ansah. „Soll ich das Siegel einsetzen?" Fügte er mit leichter Strenge hinzu und das wirkte, Alucard ließ tatsächlich los, ging einige Schritte rückwerts und saß plötzlich auf dem Boden. „Ich helfe dir wohl besser." Brummte Abraham, ging auf ihn zu und wollte seinem Vampir schon auf die Beine helfen, aber dieser duckte sich, die alte Angst kehrte in die Augen zurück. Abraham befürchtete schon, dass das Laudanum aufgehört hatte, zu wirken, als der Vampir plötzlich wieder lachte, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Hast Du mir einen Streich gespielt?" Fragte Abraham leicht verdutzt und schüttelte den Kopf, dann versuchte er erneut, der Kreatur auf die Beine zu helfen. Diesmal ließ Alucard es sogar geschehen, aber er schwankte doch ziemlich und Abraham fiel ein, das sie ja noch eine Treppe herunter gehen mussten, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. Das war zu gefährlich mit diesem hilflosen Vampir! „Gehen wir doch lieber ins Schlafzimmer." Sagte Abraham daher ruhig und ging mit dem Vampir zurück.

Im Schlafzimmer setzten sich beide auf das Bett, Abraham war erleichtert, das sein Vampir so gut folgte und Alucard lächelte wieder glücksehlig. „So ist es gut, Junge und nun lege Deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß." Sagte Abraham einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. Alucard gehorchte, diesmal sogar ohne zu zögern und Abraham strich seiner Kreatur über den Kopf und über den Hals. Bald fing Alucard an, zu schnurren, Abraham erkannte das Geräusch noch aus der Zeit, bevor er die Kreatur in das Labor gebracht hatte. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte Dich nie fort bringen sollen." Sagte er dabei zu seinem Vampir, es war seltsam, sich bei dieser Kreatur zu entschuldigen, die weitaus schlimmeres getan hatte. Aber vielleicht half es ja, das Trauma zu überwinden.

Abraham gähnte, es war schon spät und das Schnurren dieser Kreatur tat sein Übriges. „Willst Du gleich bei mir im Bett liegen, am Fußende?" Fragte der Mann schließlich und die Kreatur nickte so eifrig, das ihr Kopf an Abraham´s Beinen rieb. „Erhebe Dich schon mal, ich werde mich dann aus ziehen. „Erklährte jener der immer noch glücklich lächelnden Kreatur, die jetzt aufhörte, zu schnurren. Alucard gehorchte sogar sofort, aber so schnell, wie er wollte, kam er nicht hoch und Abraham , den das ziemlich amüsierte, half schließlich nach. Bald lag die Kreatur am Fußende, zusammengerollt, aber immer noch entspannter, als zuvor, Abraham deckte ihn zu, mit der Decke, die der Vampir schon zuvor gehabt hatte.

So lange er seine Kreatur hier oben hatte, hatte er das Personal angewiesen, sein Schlafzimmer nicht zu betreten. Erst wenn er es wieder erlaubte und das hieß auch, das einiges ungemacht blieb, aber das war Abraham egal. Bald lag der Mann ebenfalls im Bett, die Kreatur neben seinen Füßen rührte sich nicht und bald schlief er ein. Selbst wenn er Sward sagen musste, was er getan hatte, der Erfolg sprach für sich und damit war Abraham zufrieden. Am nächsten Tag wachte der Mann auf, nur um fest zu stellen, dass sein Vampir immer noch eingerollt am Fußende lag. Später gab er ihm wieder Blut, aber diesmal nur eine halbe Flasche, das Ding sah ohnehin fast wieder viel zu gut aus. Unter das verbliebene Menge mischte Abraham die Hälfte von dem Laudanum, was er noch hatte, bis Nachschub kam, würde er sich noch gedulden müssen und ohnehinwar die Dosis ihm letzten Abend zu viel erschienen, dann stellte er die Flasche wieder kalt. Er brauchte zwar einen deutlich ruhigeren und gehorsameren Vampir, aber es half nichts, wenn die Kreatur sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Danach sah er seine Unterlagen durch, ergänzte sie um das Erlabte und machte sich noch weitere Notizen, dabei summte Abraham sogar fröhlich, die Sonne schien und es gab an diesem Tag nichts, was ihm die Laune verdarb.

Erst am späten Nachmittag kehrte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, sein Vampir ruhte noch und er brachte der Kreatur das gekühlte Blut mit. Er fragte sich, ob er den Vampir dazu bringen konnte, das vermischte Blut freiwillig zu trinken, während er es ihm erneut einflößte, immerhin das Laudanum hatte eine durchweg positive Wirkung und wenn es schwehre Nebenwirkungen hatte, waren die noch nicht zu sehen. Dann wartete Abraham, brachte einmal mehr die leere Flasche fort und diesmal dauerte es nicht so lange, sein Vampir wurde fast zu üblichen Zeit wach. Aber seine Augen waren nicht so, wie in der Nacht zuvor, er sah voller Angst auf den Menschen in seiner Nähe und als Abraham nun etwas näher kam, wich er sogar zurück. „Hey, Alucard." Sprach Abraham ihn an. „Ist doch alles in Ordnung, warum hast Du denn Angst?" Der Vampir gab keine Antwort, sah Abraham nur furchtsam an und verhielt sich nicht halb soffen, wie gestern. Abraham erhob sich, anscheinend war ein Viertel der Menge aus der Flasche wohl zu wenig. Er überlegte, ob er der Kreatur eine weitere dosis einflößen sollte, aber da sie nun wach war, entschied er sich dagegen. Außerdem wollte Abraham sehen, ob die neue Dosis überhaupt eine Wirkung zeigte. „

Komm her, Alucard, wir gehenerst mal ins Büro." Sagte er schließlich und als er vorran ging, merkte er bald, dass Alucard diesmal nur zögernd und langsam folgte, tief gebückt und verunsichert. „Komm schon, ich beiße nicht!" Abraham musste plötzlich lachen, als er die Ironie seiner Worte erkannte, aber sein Vampir konnte den Spaß wohl nicht teilen. Erschrocken musterte die Kreatur ihren laut lachenden Meister und duckte sich noch tiefer, beeilte sich aber, zu Abraham auf zu schließen. „Gestern hattest Du noch so gute Laune. Ist davon gar nichts mehr übrig?" Fragte Abraham seinen Vampir forschend. Doch nur ein furchtsamer Augenaufschlag war die Antwort. Als Abraham wieder im Büro saß, hatte er die Kreatur anfangs neben sich sitzen lassen, zu seinen Füßen, aber als er später nach dem vampir sah, war er verschwunden. „Alucard!" Rief er bald streng, doch eine Bewegung in der äußersten Ecke des Raumes verriet ihm, das Alucard das Büro nicht verlassen hatte und dann wurde ihm sein Fehler bewusst, er hatte dem Ding nicht befohlen, neben seinen Füßen auch zu bleiben.

Er lachte leise, als sein Vampir wieder näher kroch. „Ich muss meine Befehle demnächst wohl noch besser überlegen." Sagte er dann amüsiert, während die Kreatur nur äußerst ungern wieder den Platz neben seinen Füßen einnahm. Abraham wollte ihn schon wieder fort schicken, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Seward´s Worteund ließ es bleiben. „Und diesmal bleibst Du, bis wir gehen. Du sollste endlich merken, dass ich Dir nichts mehr tun werde." Zumindestens nicht so bald, dachte Abraham dabei bissig. Später bot er der Kreatur Blut an, aber diesmal nahm das Ding nichts und darum ließ er den den Vampir damit erst mal in Ruhe. Als Abraham mit Alucard später wieder ins Schlafzimmer ging, kroch dieser gleich wieder unter das Bett. Abraham bemerkte, dass er vergessen hatte, das Laudanum weg zu räumen, 400 Milliliterhatte die Flasche ursprünglich enthalten, sie war neu verschlossen gewesen, als Abraham sie gefunden hatte.

Abraham fiel ein, dass er dies noch nachtagen musste, aber die nächsten Schritte sah er schon vor sich. Die Dosis musste zwischen 100 und 200 Milliliter liegen, er hoffte nur, das ihn morgen die neue, bestellte Lieferung erreichte. Ohne zu wissen, ob es überhaupt wirkte, hatte Abraham erst mal nur eine Flasche bestellt, er würde also gleich noch einmal bestellen müssen. Abraham seufste schwehr, als er später ins Bett ging, es war bald morgen und er bedauerte, das die Nächte immer nur so kurz waren. Dennoch musste sich Abraham noch einen Tag und eine Nacht gedulden, bis das Laudanum endlich kam. Derweil flößte er Alucard den letzten Rest ein, obwohl es kaum eine Wirkung gezeigt hatte, zum Glück kam die neue Flasche Laudanumam nächsten Morgen. Abraham bestellte gleich noch eine Menge mehr, er zahlte sogar ein extra Geld, das sie schneller kam und nicht nur das, er erhielt einen Brief von Seward, der seine Rückkehr schon bald ankündigte. Abraham war froh, das zu lesen, schon bald würde er Seward sagen, das er seine Hilfe nicht mehr brauchte. Oder besser noch, Seward kam selbst zu dem Schluss, der Mann konnte ziemlich dickköpfig sein, wenn es um seine Arbeit ging. Jetzt galt es, für Alucard die richtige Dosis zu finden, an jenem Abend flößte Abraham ihm 150 Milliliter Laudanum ein und der Vampir zeigte sich wieder offener, kaum das er erwachte. Er schwankte nicht mehr ganz so stark und zuckte ab und zu, wenn Abraham versuchte, ihn über den Kopf zu streichen.

Aber er lächelte wieder, lachte sogar zwischendurch und seine Augen blickten wieder fröhlicher drein. Einige Tage später kam dann endlich Seward wieder und besuchte an einem Abend auch Abraham und seinen Vampir. Dafür hatte Abraham der Kreatur vor dem Aufwachen 165 Milliliter Laudanum eingeflößt, die höhere Dosis war notwendig geworden, damit der Vampir die gewünschte Veränderung zeigte. „Wie Du siehst, hat Dein Rat gut funktioniert, Alucard geht es besser, seit einigen Tagen." Sagte Abraham stolz, die Kreatur saß dabei direkt neben ihm, zu seinen Füßen, sie lächelte abwechselnd ihn und Seward glücklich an. Abraham saß auf seinem Stuhl und er trank mit Seward einen Wisky, den jener mitgebracht hatte. „Ich sehe es und ich staune, wie sehr sich sein Zustand gebessert hat. Er sieht auch besser aus! Du kannst stolz sein, Abraham, denn Du bist auf dem besten Weg." Gab Seward zurück, obwohl ihm diese rasche Veränderung seltsam vor kam. „Warum lässt Du ihn nicht einmal zu mir kommen?" Schlug er daher vor. Abraham zögerte einen Moment. „Alucard, geh mal zu Doktor Seward." Wies er den Vampir schließlich an. Die Kreatur gehorchte etwas unbeholfen und saß wenig später vor dem Ohrensessel, in dem Seward saß und sah ihn erwartungsvoll und lächelnd an. „Seit wann hat sich der Zustand gebessert?" Fragte Seward. „Ich hätte das so schnell und vor allem, so effektiev nicht erwartet."

„Seit Du verreist bist, ich habe mir auch viel Zeit für Alucard genommen, er schläft schon teilweise in meinem Bett und er nimmt auch wieder freiwillig sein Blut." Erklärte Abraham stolz, doch Seward war skeptisch, dieser Gesichtsausdruck, den der Vampir nun zeigte, war seltsam, so kannte er Alucard gar nicht. Er besah sich den Vampir genauer und da fiel ihm auf, dass die Augen trübe waren, als stünde der Vampir unter Drogen. „Abraham, was hast Du Deinr armen Kreatur gegeben, damit sie so ist?" Fragte Seward streng. „Nichts, ich..." Versuchte Abraham wenig überzeigend zu lügen, doch der wütende Blick seines freundes unterbrach ihn. „Ich versuche, ihm zu helfen, ist Dir das immer noch nicht klahr?" Schnauze Seward plötzlich so ungehalten, dass sogar Alucard aufhörte, zu lächeln und sich duckte. „Verzeih, Alucard, aber Dein Meister verdient es nicht besser!" Sagte er etwas mider zu dem Vampir, der ihn jetzt fast ängstlich mucterte. „Also gut, John, ich habe ihm Laudanum gegeben, ich habe heraus gefunden, dass es diese Wirkung auf ihn hat!" Antwortete Abraham schroff, er verstand gar nicht, warum Seward sich so aufregte.

„Du hast also doch an Alucard herum experimentiert, Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Herrgott, Abraham, er kann auch katatonisch werden, ist Dir das nicht klahr?!" Fauchte seward ungehalten. „Aber es funktioniert so gut, Du siehst doch, wie entspannt Alucard jetzt ist." Gab Abraham unbeeindruckt zurück. „Und das ist wohl auch das einzig gute! Aber er sollte irgendwann ohne das Laudanum auskommen. Hat er eigendlich schon gesprochen?" Seward sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. „Nein, bisher noch nicht." antwortete Abraham. „Aber er reagiert wenigstens, nickt, oder schüttelt den Kopf, je nach dem, was man ihn fragt." „Siehst Du, das zeigt, dass sein Trauma noch nicht geheilt ist." Gab Seward betroffen zurück. „Erst muss er sprechen. Im Prinzip müsste er sich sein ganzes Ehlend, was er durchgemacht hat, mal von der Sehle reden." Abraham schluckte, das würde auch enthüllen, was er der Kreatur angetan hatte. „Ich werde wohl noch eine Weile täglich vorbeikommen, da ihm das Laudanum doch hilft, empehle ich, das Du es ihm auch erst mal weiterhin verabreichst. Aber unterlass weitere Experimente und nutze diesen zustand nicht aus." Sagte Seward nachdrücklich. „Außerdem solltest Du Alucard zum Sprechen bringen, aber ohne jeden Zwang." Empfahl der Psychiater. „Das schaffe ich auch noch." Brummte Abraham. „Übertreibe es nur nicht, alter Freund, Dein Vampir soll schließlich wieder gesund werden." Mahnte Seward.

Einige Tage später, Abraham hatte versucht, sich an Seward´s Worte zu halten und geduldig versucht, seinen Vampir zum Sprechen zu bringen, aber die Kreatur hatte sich bisher geweigert. An diesem Abend aber hatte der Mann genug. „Sprich endlich, Alucard!" Fauchte er seinen Vampir an, dem er jetzt schon fast 200 Milliliter Laudanum geben musste. Die Kreatur zwinkerte unbeholfen, das sehlige Lächeln verschwand, als das Siegel in Kraft trat. Abraham hatte es diesmal gar nicht aktiviert, es wirkte von ganz alleine, weil der Vampir noch immer nicht gehorchte und Abraham tat auch nichts, um es auf zu halten. Plötzlich huschte ein Schatten der alten Furcht und des Schmerzes über das Gesicht des Vampirs. „Ja, M – Meister," Antwortete er zögernd und sehr leise, dann entspannten sich seine Züge wieder, das Siegel hörte auf, zu wirken. „Genau, Alucard, ich bin Dein Meister! Du bist ein guter Junge!" lobte Abraham höchst erfreud über diesen neuerlichen Fortschritt.

Abraham war so glücklich über diese Entwicklung seines Vampirs, das er beschloss, die Kreatur zu belohnen. „Warte hier, ich hole etwas." Sagte er verschmitzt zu der erstaunten Kreatur und verschwand, beide hatten sich bisher im Büro befunden und nun lief Abraham, so schnell er konnte, in den Keller. Dort hatte er jede menge medizinischer Geräte und Utensilien, vornehmlich, um Vampire damit zu erforschen und dafür auf zu schneiden, er suchte und fand dort ein Skalpell, steckte es sich ein und rannte wieder zurück. Als er ins Büro zurück kehrte, war er daher völlig aus der Puste, Alucard blickte besorgt zu ihm auf und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder ruhiger atmete. Dann holte er das Skalpell heraus, schnitt sich damit in den Unterarm und ging damit auf den Vampir zu, streckte dabei den nun blutenden und schmerzenden Arm aus. „Du darfst meine Wunde sauber lecken." Bot er der erschrockenen Kreatur an, Alucard wich sogar unschlüssig zurück.

„Das ist Deine Belohnung, weil Du in den letzten Tagen so brav warst und weil Du heute gesprochen hast." Alucard zögerte immer noch, aber seine Augen zeigten einen leicht begierigen Ausdruck. „Komm schon, leck meine Wunde und vergeude mein Blut nicht." Sagte Abraham mit leiter Ungeduld für sein zauderndes Monster. Schließlich gehorchte der Vampir, er leckte wirklich nur an der Wunde. Abraham hatte dies nie erlaubt, bevor er Alucard in das Labor gebracht hatte. Er war stets angewidert von seinem Monster gewesen, weil es ihn wie ein Stück Beute gemustert hatte, trotz des Siegels. Aber dieser „neue" Alucard sah ihn anders an, fast mit kindlicher Unschuld. Selbst als das Blut verschwunden war, die Wunde war längst vom Speichel geheilt, leckte der Vampir noch eifrig weiter.

„Genug!" Gebot Abraham lauter, als ihm lieb war, die Kreatur stoppte augenblicklich und sah nun ihren Meister erschrocken an. „Die Wunde ist längst heile, das Blut ist auch fort." Fügte Abraham schnell milder hinzu und fuhr seinem Vampir über den Kopf. Diesmal zuckte jener wenigstens nicht und Abraham fühlte die Kraft des Siegels wachsen. 2 Abende später, Seward kam wieder zu Besuch, nachdem er erneut die letzten Tage verhindert gewesen war. „Er spricht jetzt." Sagte Abraham stolz als die Drei an diesem Abend wieder im Wohnzimmer saßen. „Und Du hast ihn auch nicht gezwungen?" Fragte Seward skeptisch, wegen der Ungeduld, für die er seinen Freund kannte. „Nein, es kam von alleine." Gab Abraham so ruhig, wie möglich, zurück, dass sich das Siegel von alleine aktiviert hatte, mochte er Seward lieber nicht sagen. „Na gut. Alucard, wie geht es Dir heute?" Fragte Seward daraufhin den Vampir freundlich. „Alucard, antworte Dr. Seward." Wieß Abraham seinen Vampir an, der einmal mehr direkt neben seinen Füßen saß und fröhlich lächelte. „Gut, Doktor Seward?" Antwortete die Kreatur fragend. „Sehr schön. Hat Abraham Dich gezwungen, zu sprechen? Hat er das Siegel benutzt?" Hakte der Psychologe nach und Abraham schwitzte nervös.

„Nein." Anwortete der Vampir schließlich und lachte leise. „Und hat er Dir befohlen, das zu sagen?" Seward konnte nicht anders, Abraham wusste nicht recht, ob er jetzt wütend erden sollte, oder im Boden versinken sollte. „Nein." Antwortete der Vampir wieder ziemlich kurz, aber weiterhin entspannt lächelnd. „Er spricht nicht viel." Stellte Seward nüchtern fest. „Nein, aber es ist doch ein Anfang." Gab Abraham so freundlich, wie möglich, zurück. „Ich will hoffen, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagt, um seinetwillen." Sagte Seward streng, er war immer noch skeptisch und hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Nun gut, ich komme nur noch alle ein bis zwei Wochen vorbei, ich kann eh nicht mehr öfter komme. Ich hoffe nur, Du bleibst weiterhin so geduldig mit Deinem Vampir. Sagte der Psychater schließlich.

Ende

Epilog: Einige Monate später, Jornaleintrag von Abraham van Helsing:

„Alucard hat gute Fortschritte gemacht, Dank des Laudanums, ich habe es seit 3 Tagen abgesetzt, weil er fast wieder der alte ist. Allerdings muss ich ihm jetzt regelmäßig mein Blut geben, jeden Vollmond, um genau zu sein, ich schneide mir dazu in den Arm und lasse ihn alles auflecken. Seine Haare, so wie auch sein Speichel sind leider unbraubar geworden, er sagt, dies sei normal, sobald man etwas von seinem Körper abtrennt, wird es zu Asche. Ich habe ihm befohlen, mir ein Stück Fingernagel zu geben, habe ihm einen Nagelknipser dazu gereicht und es ist das selbe passiert! Verdammt! Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ich habe ihm auch seinen Sarg und seinen Raum wieder gegeben, das Ding sieht jetzt fast zu gut aus, ich darf ihm nicht mehr so viel Blut geben, er soll ein wenig kurz gehalten werden, damit dies seine Versorgung nachhaltig erleichtert. Etwas Gutes gibt es noch, ich hoffe, ich kann meine Experimente mit der Kreatur bald fortsetzen. Diesmal versuche ich sogar, ihn ein zu binden. Ich denke durchaus, dass er daran interessiert ist, mal selbst etwas über sich heraus zu finden und sogar dadurch stärker zu werden. Das soll weiteren Traumata vorbeugen, die Idee kam übrigens von Seward! Manchmal ist er ja doch ganz nützlich. Wenn seine Gutmeschlichkeit mich nur nicht so nerven würde! Wenn ich Alucard Laudanum gebe, kann ich ihn sogar dazu bringen, alles zu trinken, was ich will. Aber ich brauche das wohl bald nicht mehr, wenn ich ihm erklähre, dass er manchmal Absynth trinken muss, um ihm unnötige Schmerzen zu ersparen, oder die anderen Stoffe, um ihn stärker und dagegen resistent zu machen. Manchmal ist Alucard in letzter Zeit weitaus beharrlicher bei der Sache, als ich dachte! Seit dem er merkt, das er wirklich immer resistenter gegen alles wird, was einen Vampir normalerweise vernichtet, kann er gar nicht genug davon bekommen, sich diesen Dingen aus zu setzen. Seit kurzem muss ich ihn täglich mit Silber beschießen, mit Weihwasser bespritzen und heute hat er das Zeug sogar auf Ex getrunken! Dann lacht er ganz wölfisch, wenn die Flüssigkeit seinen Körper zerfrisst, den er ohnehin wenig später wieder regeneriert. Manchmal habe ich Angst, Alucard wird immer wilder und verrückter, nur ganz selten, wenn ich ihn von hinten berühre, zuckt er noch zusammen. Wenn ich dann dann frage, warum, lacht er nur finster, was mich in Versuchung führt, das Siegel wieder ein zu setzen. Aber ich habe schon gemerkt, das ich besser mit Alucard zurecht komme, wenn ich es so wenig, wie möglich einsetze. Ich verwöhne die Kreatur noch viel zu sehr, aber ich verdiene derzeit auch gut an ihr. Soeben hat mir die englische Krone den Etat erhöht und eine kleine Armee bewilligt, die jetzt das Anwesen beschützt und eine nette Frau habe ich gerade auch kennen gelernt. Zeit, für einen Nachfolger zu sorgen, den nächsten Meister des Monsters. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme einen Sohn."

Ende


End file.
